


We Aren't Friends

by Sweatypuppy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempted consoling, Identity Issues, M/M, wade you suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After (some Raw a while ago, when Barrett first came back) the show, Stardust was really upset about his situation with Goldust, and an old friend decided to try and cheer him up. Try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Aren't Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago. Yes I still ship it. Yes the JBL show killed me.

Wade found him hiding rather unsuccessfully in one of the break rooms, curled up in the corner of a couch and watching the current show on a big flat screen tv. His legs were brought up close to his chest, a shaky hand tracing little patterns on his knee while the other held up his head.

And he was breathing far too heavily for it to be good for him.

So, Wade decided to help. He walked over slowly, going over what he'd have to do.

Well, don't call him Cody, for starters. Even though he was great friends with Cody, this wasn't him. This was Stardust. He'd have to respect that.

Even if it was just his former best friend, who'd swum too far off the deep end.

He walked around the couch, Stardust not looking up when he sat down. That already wasn't a good sign.

He sat there for a few moments before finally speaking, watching the screen in front of them. "That Sting guy is quite the character, huh? I like him. Spooky." He glanced to Stardust when he didn't respond, other than squeezing his knee to stop the shakiness of his hands. "Don't you think?"

Only a shrug as a response.

Wade lost his smile, draping an arm over the back of the couch and facing him. "Stardust, talk to me."

That made the boy peek over, eyes their usual blueish green, but they were red, almost like he had been, or would start crying any moment.

Not something Barrett really wanted to see.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news, Barrett," Stardust teased him quietly, though his face was serious, "Whatever you're about to say isn't going to help me in the slightest. So just drop it, okay?"

Wade blinked, surprised he'd say something like that. Sure, he expected the boy not to want to be bothered, but...

"Stardust, look, if you don't want to listen to me, fine, but..." When Stardust looked back to the tv with a roll of his eyes, Wade set a gentle hand on his knee. "I can listen to you."

Stardust huffed, and Wade swore he saw smoke leave the man's nose. With a click of his tongue, he removed Wade's hand and set it on the couch. "I don't want to talk."

Wade stared for a moment longer, then sighed, pulling his hand back into his lap and leaning against the couch. "Alright then," he breathed, looking toward the tv again but not quite focusing on what was playing. "I just wanted to help an old friend."

Stardust glared daggers in Wade's direction. Figures, he'd be one of them, too.

"We aren't friends."

Just punch a hole in the man's heart, why don't you?

"Well, we used to be, I mean..." He stuttered, caught off guard and immediately regretting letting those words out.

Because Stardust sat up, feet touching the floor now, leaned forward so he could really see Wade's face. He looked mad.

"No, we weren't. You were _Cody's_ friend, not mine. Don't tell me you were my friend. That's a lie."

He stood, then. And left. Just walked away.

Wade watched with wide eyes, before letting out the breath his was holding in a long sigh, slumping against the couch and rubbing his temples.

Getting through to the boy probably wouldn't work.

He'd need backup. More people who knew Cody, more people who care about him.

Maybe they'd have to beat Cody out of him, he wasn't sure, but they'd find a way to bring him back.


End file.
